Rasputin Psotnik
The Rasputin Psotnik is a fanonical Rally Car created by JustAlex93 featured in MotorStorm: Return to the Wild. Details The Psotnik is a rally car developed by Rasputin Motors in the 1970s at one of their repair shops in Lithuania (part of the USSR at the time), based on their consumer-grade four-door compact car, the Chet. The standard 1.3L I4 engine was changed out for a 1.6L unit with dual carburettors that is tuned to 160-180bhp, more powerful than the Chet's 75bhp. Many things were transferred or removed from the engine compartment to make repairs easier and to get rid of any unnecessary elements, such as the air filter. The engine uses 100-octane racing fuel. For weight reduction to the vehicle's 920-950 kg range, lightweight materials were implemented, such as polycarbonate and aluminum. The vehicle was given wider wheels, complimented by angularly-broaded mudguards, giving the Psotnik a distinct appearance. Many areas of the car, such as the rear axle housing and the body, were strengthened to improve stability, cornering, grip, and handling. The standard Chet used drum brakes on all four wheels, but the Psotnik uses disk brakes on the front wheels. The cabin is also converted, with a roll over cage and two bucket seats with four-point seatbelts. The dashboard is also reorganized to make contingent repairs easier and faster. The Psotnik also uses a new single-row 5-speed gearbox with modifications resulting in changing the places of each gear due to resultant lack of space. In 1982, the Psotnik received its homologation from the FIA as a Group B/10 rally car. It competed in a rare few WRC outings, such as the Finland 1000 Lakes Rally, where it dominated the Group B/10 class by occupying the first six positions. However, the car proved more competitive in Eastern European national rally racing events, where it led most of them and secured a number of podium finishes. It gained a reputation as simple, easy to repair, and allowed for a good amount of performance for a reasonable price. Because it competed in the Group B/10 class, it was not affected by the infamous Group B ban, and continued to compete until the expiration of its homologation in 1991. Production of the Psotnik officially ended in 1990, with 30 units built and sold around the world. The car gained such a reputation among rally fans of the ex-Soviet bloc that Rasputin Motors resumed production of the Psotnik as a kit car. To this day, the car continues to compete in various national rally club series and has become very popular in Hungary. When Rasputin Motors was invited to allow the use of their vehicles in MotorStorm, they allowed Mash to place an order for several Psotnik kit cars, ready-built and tuned for the rough and tumble style of racing expected in the Festival. Trivia *The Psotnik is inspired by the Lada VFTS, but with the headlights of the 1969 Chevrolet Camaro and the taillights of the Lancia 037 rally car. *The vehicle gets its name from a mischievous elf from Polish mythology. Category:Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Rasputin Motors Category:Pages by JustAlex93